Zoom (1999 TV series, Thevideotour1's version)
Zoom is an American educational television series ages eight and up, created almost entirely by children. It is a remake of the 1972 TV series by the same name. It is produced by WGBH Boston and originally aired on PBS from January 4, 1999 to May 6, 2005. Cast Members Season 1 *Zoe Costello *Jared Nathan *Keiko Yoshida *Pablo Velez Jr. *Alisa Besher *David Toropov *Lynese Browder Season 2 *Ray MacMore *Caroline Botelho *Claudio Schwartz *Alisa Besher *Jessica "Jessie" Ogungbadero *Kenny Yates *Zoe Costello Season 3 *Frances Domond *Kenny Yates *Rachel Redd *Eric Rollins *Kaleigh Cronin *Kevin "Buzz" Barrette *Caroline Botelho Season 4 *Aline Barta *Garrett DiBona *Rachel Redd *Matthew "Matt" Runyon *Estuardo Alvizures *Kaleigh Cronin *Caroline Botelho Season 5 *Carolina Botelho *Aline Barta *Estuardo Alvizures *Garrett DiBona *Mike Hansen *Kortney Sumner *Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Season 6 *Mike Hansen *Kortney Sumner *Francesco Tena *Cara Harvey *Kyle Larrow *Maya Morales *Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Season 7 *Nick Henry *Taylor Garron *Francesco Tena *Noreen Raja *Emily Marshall *Kyle Larrow *Elena "Shing Ying" Shieh Episodes Nickelodeon era (January 4, 1999 to April 24, 2000) Season 1 (January 4, 1999 to January 3, 2000) #Zoom Episode 1 (ZOOM Pilot!) (January 4, 1999) #Zoom Episode 2 (Three Cups) (January 5, 1999) #Zoom Episode 3 (Happily Ever After?) (January 6, 1999) #Zoom Episode 4 (Bobbing for Apples) (January 7, 1999) #Zoom Episode 5 (String Sculptures and Potted Plants) (January 14, 1999) #Zoom Episode 6 (The Mixed-Up Genie) (January 15, 1999) #Zoom Episode 7 (Zoe and Jared's Film Canister Rockets!) (January 18, 1999) #Zoom Episode 8 (Pet Cans, Pizza Bagels and Plastic Bag Parachutes) (January 19, 1999) #Zoom Episode 9 (The Bird Feeder) (January 26, 1999) #Zoom Episode 10 (Bubble Gum and Bananas) (January 27, 1999) #Zoom Episode 11 (Homemade Ice Cream) (January 28, 1999) #Zoom Episode 12 (Catapults and Elevators) (January 29, 1999) #Zoom Episode 13 (Pablo's Rainstick) (February 5, 1999) #Zoom Episode 14 (The Cup Game!) (February 8, 1999) #Zoom Episode 15 ("Where's Your Homework?") (February 9, 1999) #Zoom Episode 16 (Windmills and Snacks, a la ZOOM) (February 10, 1999) #Zoom Episode 17 (The Newspaper Chair Experiment) (February 17, 1999) #Zoom Episode 18 (Paintings and Harmonyms) (February 18, 1999) #Zoom Episode 19 (The Egg Drop Challenge, Part I) (February 19, 1999) #Zoom Episode 20 (Yogurt Parfaits!) (February 22, 1999) #Zoom Episode 21 (Little Red Riding Hood In Ubbi Dubbi) (March 1, 1999) #Zoom Episode 22 (Zoe's Flea Circus) (March 2, 1999) #Zoom Episode 23 (An Apple a Day) (March 3, 1999) #Zoom Episode 24 (Funny Bones) (March 4, 1999) #Zoom Episode 25 (Growing Seeds Without Dirt) (March 11, 1999) #Zoom Episode 26 (Fruit Kabobs and Baking Soda Submarines) (March 12, 1999) #Zoom Episode 27 (The Egg Drop Challenge, Part II) (March 15, 1999) #Zoom Episode 28 (Water Day) (March 16, 1999) #Zoom Episode 29 (Bubble Racing!) (March 23, 1999) #Zoom Episode 30 (Box Mazes and Bubbles) (March 24, 1999) #Zoom Episode 31 (The Salt Pendulum Experiment) (March 25, 1999) #Zoom Episode 32 (Homemade Paper) (March 26, 1999) #Zoom Episode 33 (Lynese's Yarn Doll) (April 2, 1999) #Zoom Episode 34 (The Story Machine) (April 5, 1999) #Zoom Episode 35 (Charades and Mobiles) (April 6, 1999) #Zoom Episode 36 (Jared's Smoothies!) (April 7, 1999) #Zoom Episode 37 (ZOOM's Body Part to Body Part and PB&J Challenges) (April 14, 1999) #Zoom Episode 38 (The Suitcase Relay) (April 15, 1999) #Zoom Episode 39 (One Day...) (April 16, 1999) #Zoom Episode 40 (Hands Up To 99!) (April 19, 1999) #Zoom Episode 41 (The Making of Zoom) (January 3, 2000) Season 2 (January 4, 2000 to April 24, 2000) #Zoom Episode 42 (January 4, 2000) #Zoom Episode 43 (January 5, 2000) #Zoom Episode 44 (January 6, 2000) #Zoom Episode 45 (January 13, 2000) #Zoom Episode 46 (January 14, 2000) #Zoom Episode 47 (January 17, 2000) #Zoom Episode 48 (January 18, 2000) #Zoom Episode 49 (January 25, 2000) #Zoom Episode 50 (January 26, 2000) #Zoom Episode 51 (January 27, 2000) #Zoom Episode 52 (January 28, 2000) #Zoom Episode 53 (February 4, 2000) #Zoom Episode 54 (February 7, 2000) #Zoom Episode 55 (February 8, 2000) #Zoom Episode 56 (February 9, 2000) #Zoom Episode 57 (February 16, 2000) #Zoom Episode 58 (February 17, 2000) #Zoom Episode 59 (February 18, 2000) #Zoom Episode 60 (February 21, 2000) #Zoom Episode 61 (February 26, 2000) #Zoom Episode 62 (February 29, 2000) #Zoom Episode 63 (March 1, 2000) #Zoom Episode 64 (March 2, 2000) #Zoom Episode 65 (March 3, 2000) #Zoom Episode 66 (March 10, 2000) #Zoom Episode 67 (March 13, 2000) #Zoom Episode 68 (March 14, 2000) #Zoom Episode 69 (March 21, 2000) #Zoom Episode 70 (March 22, 2000) #Zoom Episode 71 (March 23, 2000) #Zoom Episode 72 (March 24, 2000) #Zoom Episode 73 (March 31, 2000) #Zoom Episode 74 (April 3, 2000) #Zoom Episode 75 (April 4, 2000) #Zoom Episode 76 (April 5, 2000) #Zoom Episode 77 (April 12, 2000) #Zoom Episode 78 (April 13, 2000) #Zoom Episode 79 (April 14, 2000) #Zoom Episode 80 (April 17, 2000) #Zoom Episode 81 (April 24, 2000) Disney era (January 1, 2001 to May 6, 2005) Season 3 (January 1, 2001 to April 11, 2001) #Zoom Episode 82 (January 1, 2001) #Zoom Episode 83 (January 2, 2001) #Zoom Episode 84 (January 3, 2001) #Zoom Episode 85 (January 4, 2001) #Zoom Episode 86 (January 8, 2001) #Zoom Episode 87 (January 9, 2001) #Zoom Episode 88 (January 10, 2001) #Zoom Episode 89 (January 11, 2001) #Zoom Episode 90 (January 18, 2001) #Zoom Episode 91 (January 19, 2001) #Zoom Episode 92 (January 22, 2001) #Zoom Episode 93 (January 23, 2001) #Zoom Episode 94 (January 30, 2001) #Zoom Episode 95 (January 31, 2001) #Zoom Episode 96 (February 1, 2001) #Zoom Episode 97 (February 2, 2001) #Zoom Episode 98 (February 9, 2001) #Zoom Episode 99 (February 12, 2001) #Zoom Episode 100 (February 13, 2001) #Zoom Episode 101 (February 14, 2001) #Zoom Episode 102 (February 21, 2001) #Zoom Episode 103 (February 22, 2001) #Zoom Episode 104 (February 23, 2001) #Zoom Episode 105 (February 26, 2001) #Zoom Episode 106 (March 5, 2001) #Zoom Episode 107 (March 6, 2001) #Zoom Episode 108 (March 7, 2001) #Zoom Episode 109 (March 8, 2001) #Zoom Episode 110 (March 15, 2001) #Zoom Episode 111 (March 16, 2001) #Zoom Episode 112 (March 19, 2001) #Zoom Episode 113 (March 20, 2001) #Zoom Episode 114 (March 27, 2001) #Zoom Episode 115 (March 28, 2001) #Zoom Episode 116 (March 29, 2001) #Zoom Episode 117 (March 30, 2001) #Zoom Episode 118 (April 6, 2001) #Zoom Episode 119 (April 9, 2001) #Zoom Episode 120 (April 10, 2001) #Zoom Episode 121 (April 11, 2001) Season 4 (January 25, 2002 to June 7, 2002) #Zoom Episode 122 (January 25, 2002) #Zoom Episode 123 (February 1, 2002) #Zoom Episode 124 (February 8, 2002) #Zoom Episode 125 (February 15, 2002) #Zoom Episode 126 (February 22, 2002) #Zoom Episode 127 (March 1, 2002) #Zoom Episode 128 (March 8, 2002) #Zoom Episode 129 (March 15, 2002) #Zoom Episode 130 (March 22, 2002) #Zoom Episode 131 (March 29, 2002) #Zoom Episode 132 (April 5, 2002) #Zoom Episode 133 (April 12, 2002) #Zoom Episode 134 (April 19, 2002) #Zoom Episode 135 (April 26, 2002) #Zoom Episode 136 (May 3, 2002) #Zoom Episode 137 (May 10, 2002) #Zoom Episode 138 (May 17, 2002) #Zoom Episode 139 (May 24, 2002) #Zoom Episode 140 (May 31, 2002) #Zoom Episode 141 (June 7, 2002) #America's Kids Remember (September 8, 2002) Season 5 (March 31, 2003 to July 18, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0142 (March 31, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0143 (April 1, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0144 (April 2, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0145 (April 3, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0146 (April 4, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0147 (April 11, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0148 (April 18, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0149 (April 25, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0150 (May 2, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0151 (May 9, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0152 (May 16, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0153 (May 23, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0154 (May 30, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0155 (June 6, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0156 (June 13, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0157 (June 20, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0158 (June 27, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0159 (July 4, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0160 (July 11, 2003) #Zoom Episode 0161 (July 18, 2003) Season 6 (April 19, 2004 to June 7, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0162 (April 19, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0163 (April 20, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0164 (April 21, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0165 (April 22, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0166 (April 29, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0167 (April 30, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0168 (May 3, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0169 (May 4, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0170 (May 11, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0171 (May 12, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0172 (May 13, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0173 (May 14, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0174 (May 21, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0175 (May 24, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0176 (May 25, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0177 (May 26, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0178 (June 2, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0179 (June 3, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0180 (June 4, 2004) #Zoom Episode 0181 (June 7, 2004) Season 7 (April 4, 2005 to May 6, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0182 (April 4, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0183 (April 5, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0184 (April 6, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0185 (April 7, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0186 (April 8, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0187 (April 12, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0188 (April 13, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0189 (April 14, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0190 (April 15, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0191 (April 19, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0192 (April 20, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0193 (April 21, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0194 (April 22, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0195 (April 26, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0196 (April 27, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0197 (April 28, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0198 (April 29, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0199 (May 4, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0200 (May 5, 2005) #Zoom Episode 0201 (May 6, 2005) Trivia * While the original airings of all episodes from all 7 seasons before the edits were uploaded to YouTube by most custom Nickelodeon fans, local airings of 11 episodes from the first season were uploaded by ZOOMFan1 as well. * The entire show was released on home video by many home video distributors.